character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk (Canon, Marvel Comics)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Hulk= |-|World War Hulk= |-|Grey Hulk= |-|Captain Universe Hulk= Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-A '''| At least '''4-A Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Muntant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Statistics, Invulnerability, Rage Power and Strength Infinitum (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets"), Supernatural Leap, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Megaton Punch, Shock Wave Generation (The colossal force of his blows can cause planet-wide quakes), Sonic Boom Generation (With Thunder Clap), Planet Destruction, BFR (By hurling opponents in orbit), Adaptation, Regeneration, Pain Suppression, Super Breath, Air Manipulation (Can produce hurricanes), Light Generation (The force of his blows can cause intense illumination capable of blinding foes), Explosion Inducement, Matter Manipulation (The force of his blows can rip things down to their very atoms), Attack Reflection (With Thunder Clap), Earth Manipulation (Can distort landmass with his Thunder Clap), Time Destruction (The force of his blows can “break” time), Burrowing, Enhanced Senses, Limited Flight (Can jump while already in midair), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Reality Warping/Spatial Manipulation (Withstood the fabric of reality being torn asunder), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, BFR, Matter Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Sound Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Attack Potency: Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level '(Consistently stalemates Thor. Increases exponentially with rage (Imploded Abomination's face, Sent a 10x stronger than normal Warrior's Madness Thor flying into the atmosphere) 'Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Leapt into space) with '''Massively FTL+ '''combat speed and reactions (He has consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Matched the Sentry at his peak) '''Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift pyramids) | Stellar '(Capable of supporting the weight of a star). Increases exponentially with rage | At least Stellar 'Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Withstood Thor’s God Blast) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, a normal human(although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states). In his Grey and Immortal Hulk incarnations he reverts to human form when exposed to bright day sunlight. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Grey Hulk | Green Hulk | World War Hulk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4